


Crazy about Skells Crazy about You

by Heikitsune25



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A tiny little bet between friends turns Alexa's world upside down, and give's Fenrir a massive headache.





	Crazy about Skells Crazy about You

Crazy about Skells Crazy about You

"Your soo strong aren't you big boy? Taking out all those nasty indigen, you sexy thing."

"She's so in love with him." Murderess said looking at Alexa from across the hanger. Her, Irina, and Gwin are all in the industrial district hanger waiting on their own skells to be repaired. The place is as busy as ever with electronic equipment screaming and sparking as arms and legs are being reattached form being torn or blown off by nearly everything on the hostile planet of Mira.

"Wow Murderess." Irina taunted. Leaning on the wall next Gwin who was drinking some coffee next to her. "Didn't know you had a romantic side under all that money grabbing."

The white haired woman, smiled at her 'colleague'. As if she would call any of her friends, 'friends'. "Unlike you, miss stick up the rear, I can tell when someone in love. Everyone has a tell."

Her purple eyes glanced at Gwin. "Especially when they have stupid short brown hair, dumb blue eyes, and is currently drinking coffee."

Said brown hair blue eyed young man, choked on his coffee.

"You ok there Gwin?" Irina asked, completely oblivious to more than just Murderess trying not to laugh.

"Ack!? Ugh…Y-Yeah." Gwin groaned. Not knowing if he should be glad for Irina's naivety or very disappointed.

"But it's not all that hard." Murderess said. "I mean look at her."

They all watched as Alexa gushed over the black and white formula skell kneeling in the hanger bay. The owner left her to watch it while he went to get some parts.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Me and you baby are rock the skies."

Murderess rolled her eyes, "She practically glowing. But she has good taste…"

Irina agreed, "Yeah. Ragnarok is an amazing Skell."

"Ragnarok?" Murderess scoffed. "I am talking about Fenrir."

Irina burst out laughing, "Seriously!? You think Alexa, our resident skell nut likes Fenrir!?"

"Oh please!" Murderess clicked her tongue. "She's still a woman! Are you telling she's just hanging around his skell just screw around with it? No way. She certainly wants a piece of the demon."

Irina grinned viciously, making Gwin extremely worried. "I'll take that bet."

"You? A woman who couldn't tell if a guy that liked her is right next to her?" Murderess turned red in face form laughing. "Pfft, ten thousand credits. And you've got to buy me and curly over there dinner."

"C-Curly?" Gwin honesty just wanted to go home.

"I think I'll take that bet too."

Elma, Lin and Tatsu walked in on them. Elma having one of her cat like smiles on her face.

"Ah, Elma." Murderess greeted. "I had a feeling you'd be around. You always tend to have rather short leash on our wolfish aquiantance."

"Actually I am more of cat person." Elma joked. "Lin dose most of his training."

"You guys are acting like his our pet or something…" Lin deadpanned.

Elma chuckled, but turned her attention back to their pervious conversation. "Now about that bet. Twenty thousand credits on Alexa actually liking Fenrir."

"Seriously Colonel!?" Irina said. Honestly feeling a little betrayed. "You too!?"

The older woman shrugged, "A woman's heart is a mysterious thing. And this could be a good lesson for you."

"Whoa. Didn't know you were such a big spender Elma." Grinned the former heiress.

"I've got my eyes on a new purse. Now how are we going to do this?"

"Basically we get her to confess. For a girl like her that should be easy." Murderess pushed off the wall and slithered to the crimson haired woman. "I'll go first."

"Hey Alexa."

"Sup, Murderess!" Alexa greeted. "Hows Fortune doing? She looked pretty banged up-"

"My skell's doing fine. But I know this great restaurant in the commercial district." Sharron held nothing back. "Good food. Amazing music. Great place for a date."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"So!?" Murderess said, starting to get frustrated.

Alexa titled her head, "So what?"

"Maybe you should take Fenrir there." Murderess huffed.

"Nah you should take him." Alexa waved off her innovation. "I've got this awesome new buster sowrd I want to try out with Hellcat today! It's supposed to do a hundred times more damage then the G-buster with this new metal we found and-"

"Don't you think you should take a break?" Murderess tried to keep her cool. Laying down her sneaky suggestions. "You know? Go for a walk in the park. At night. With a nice guy hanging off your arms. Just the two of you…."

Murderess nonchalantly suggested, her voice sounding smooth and almost hypnotic. "Maybe you take good'ol fluffy. You know he likes that outdoor stuff."

"Hey your right!" Alexa snapped her fingers in realization making Murderess violet eyes shine in glee.

"If I butter up to Fenrir maybe he'll finally tell me what augments he uses to boost Ragnarok's defense!"

"NO!" Murderess screamed. "I mean take him out on a date, you skell nut!"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Alexa asked.

"FORGET IT!" Sharron gave up and walked to everyone else in defeat.

"Christ!" She stormed back to her friends, growling at her loss. "The only way that girl is ever getting a guy is if he is made of metal and twenty damn feet tall!"

Irina laughed at her first victory. "Sorry colonel, but I don't think you'll getting a confession or anything un-skell related."

Elma's lips curved into a coy smile. "We'll see about that."

Walking up to Alexa she sparked a conversation.

"Ragnarok is a rather impressive skell isn't it?"

"Impressive just isn't the word!" Alexa's eyes started sparkling. "I couldn't even believe it when Lin told me he took on a full on hit form the first model Prog Ares. I mean, Ragnarok is still a class twenty skell, there's no way it should be able to take on anything above class thirty, yet I saw this monster take on five class fifty ganglion skells and only come out it with a few scratches!"

Alexa went on, blabbing excessively over the Skell's power. "It's a-maz-ing! And its design is totally killer! Black and white with purple lighting! So epic! But your whole team is pretty great too."

She listed off team Elma's skells, "Aegis is the fastest, and Zero is the strongest. Add that with Ragnarok's toughness makes your team perfectly balanced!"

"Well it's great to love our skells and all but that is only half of a skells power you know?" Elma advised. "The pilot also has a hand in strength."

"Pfft well yeah!" Alexa grinned. "My HellKat wouldn't do much without me! And Fenrir is a great pilot too! That's probably why he can handle such tough missions."

"True. Have you seen him fly before? He really puts on a show." Elma agreed closing her eyes, remembering seeing her comrade burn through the air ways.

"Yeah!" Alexa beamed. "Sometimes I can't help but imagine myself flying with Fenrir you know?"

"You mean Ragnarok right?"

"…."

Oh boy.

"Y-Yeah! Of coruse!" Alexa got back on track.

She crossed her arms however. Squinting at the skell. "But… I still wish he would take better care of Ragnarok."

Elma looked confused, "Really? I thought he takes rather good care of him. He just went out to pick up some repair parts."

"Yeah that's because I told him to!" Alexa growled, huffing in frustration. "He didn't even know that the calibration for his left wing was off by 0.13%. Or the fact that his scythe's beam energy was running low!"

"Well the beam energy is something that's being fix with regular maintenance. And that's a very low percentage. It shouldn't really mess up his flying." Elma countered.

But Alexa shook her head, "That small percentage can mean life or death in any situation. And he may have a leak in the main weapon systems." She looked at Ragnarok like a disapproving mother. "There no way in hell he's going out again until all that's fixed."

Elma chuckled a little, "Wow. You must really care for him if you're this up tight."

"Of course!" Alexa said proudly. "I wouldn't be able to live myself if Fenrir got hurt-!"

Strike two.

"Ragnarok! I meant Ragnarok! Yeah!" Alexa started to stutter. "But I also wouldn't want to see Fenrir hurt either-not as much as I want to see Ragnarok-but still I wouldn't want him hurt either! It's just-"

"It's fine." Elma smiled reassuringly. "I know what you mean. Ragnarok must be your favorite Skell then huh?"

"Wweelll. I wouldn't say his my favorite." Alexa put her finger on her lip in thought. "It's honestly a debate between your Skell and a black Skell I saw once. But I don't think anyone can beat my Hellkat!"

"Are you sure about that?" Elma crossed her arms, a little skeptical. "When I see you checking out the Skells, this is the first one you always go too whenever it's docked."

"Eh heh heh well. I guess I do huh?" She rub her head in embarrassment. "Well it's just."

She looked up at the skell. Its matte shine glowed early in the afternoon sun. While cloud white parts of the skell reflected the sunlight, the inky black parts seem to absorbed everything around it. It kneel, tall and daunting, but noble as the head of the mech bent down to look at her. Guard her.

"It feels like a knight is watching me whenever I come by. It's a little silly, ok SUPER silly, but it's like he's…watching over me like some super awesome black knight." She could see it. Her tall black knight guarding her, his princess. His green eyes bold but kind as they look at her.

"Wow never thought I'd hear words like that coming from you." Elma said. "It sounds like you're in love."

"W-What!? Come on! Me? In love with Fenrir!? That's just-"

Strike three.

She's out.

Elma gave a knowing smile. "We're still talking about his skell right?"

Alexa blew a fuse. She became a sputtering red mess as she tried to back away from Elma. "N-N-No! I-I mean Y-Yeah! B-b-but it's not-I don't-he-!"

Elma only raised a curious brow.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Screamed the skell lover as she ran off.

She walked over to her friends. Irina looked utterly flabbergasted, but accepted her defeat.

"Damn. I should have known not to bet against you." Irina sighed, handing over her credits.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you later." Elma smiled, while Gwin is honestly a little terrified of her.

Fenrir walked back form the administrative district with the parts Alexa had grilled him for. Alexa had, once again, hounded him for not taking care of his skell after a mission. True Ragnarok is little banged up, but he doesn't even have a dent form those Simius he took on.

Oh well. He can't really complain. She does help keep his skell in good shape, so he never gets mad at her-

"Ouf!?"

"Eek!?"

He nearly tipped over when something ran into him. Looking down he saw a mop of crimson.

"Alexa?" He asked.

And sure enough her rosy red eyes looked up at him. Oddly enough she was blushing quite a bit.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Alexa suddenly screamed and ran off.

Leaving him standing in the industrial district dazed and confused.

"It's not like…what?"

"Ok girl. Get it together." In a bathroom, Alexa spoke to herself in the mirror. Leaning over the sink to gather her wits.

"You DO NOT like Fenrir like that! He's just a really good friend." She told herself, chanting the words in her head like a mantra. "What you love is his mega cool skell that you'll be flying tomorrow."

Alexa smiled as she imaged herself flying in the air with the black and white skell.

"Yahoooo!" Alexa's smile glowed as she teared up the skies in Ragnarok. Twisting and turning over in Primordia's airways.

"Come on baby! Show me what you got!" She pushed the accelerator to full power. The Skell lurched then rocketed higher into the clouds. Blurring past the birds and few flying indigen, spinning as it and Alexa climbed through air.

She closed her eyes. Relaxing in the firm leather seat as she let the roar of the engine soothe her. The blue skies and bright sun made her feel refreshed and warm as she traveled them. Her heart beat and humming of the skell in flight resonated with each other. She sighed blissfully as rough gentle hands cover her own. Caressing her fingers times as they both held on to the controls.

Alexa leaned into his strong chest as she sat in his lap, his breathing tickling her ear. His other hand held her close as he nuzzled her. Humming sweets words into her neck. She can feel his green eyes searing through her.

"Ah..." She squeaked as he nibbled on her flesh. Sending a joy tingle down her-

"Ack!?" Alexa was dragged out her day dream with massive blush and a hand on her neck.

She needed help. And fast.

She rushed out of the bathroom.

"Ah!?"

"Whoa!?"

Only to bump into the only person she didn't want to see.

Fenrir had fallowed Alexa out of worry when she had franticly ran off. Now he's found in almost the same way he ran into her before. Only this time she fell right on top of him and her face is oddly three times as red as before.

"H-Hey, are you-"

"MY NECK IS NOT FOR YOU TO ENJOY!"

And then she ran off. Leaving the BLADE member twice as confused before.

"What. The. Hell?"

Elma looked at her new hand purse with proud smile on her face in the bright light of the barracks.

Suddenly Fenrir came storming in on her, Lin and Tatsu. He stopped just short of them, tapping his feet and crossing his arms. Glaring at them like a disappointed farther.

"Is something wrong?" Elma asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do to Alexa?" He growled out. His green eyes leering at his three comrades.

Elma gave a clam innocent look, "What do you-"

"Elma did it." Tatsu and Lin pointed at Elma with no shame what so ever.

Their scapegoat gave them a very dissatisfied gaze, "Just going to throw me under the bus huh?"

Lin chuckled nervously, "Sorry Elma but Fenrir's a lot scarier when he's all 'over protective dad' mode."

"Friend Fenrir almost as scary as raging Simius!" Tatsu squeaked.

Ignoring the comments from those two, the young man coughed to catch Elma's attention. Glaring at her, Fenrir demanded an explanation form his captain.

"Why Fenrir," Elma said in her all-knowing voice. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on her."

How'd she-Nope. He intensified his glare. He is not go fall for her tricky.

"What did you do?" He growled.

Elma sighed, she wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

"All I did was make admit she likes a certain…someone."

Fenrir suddenly hit his forehead with a massive groan.

"What's wrong?" Elma was surprised by his reaction. However her eyes widen with sudden realization. "Wait-you knew?"

He could only nodded his head.

Lin looked flabbergasted at her teammate. "You knew she liked you this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

Fenrir gave them a rather morbid look. Of course he didn't say anything. This is Alexa their talking about. As nice of woman as she is, she would soon date a mech then a person. And she believes that to a fault. If she knew she subconsciously liked a human being, she'd freak out. It's like walking around every day, knowing who you are then suddenly finding out everything you thought you loved you didn't.

Something he can relate to a little.

He doesn't want her to freak out. He just wants to keep her happy. He just wants to see that cheerful happy go lucky smile. Even at the cost of his own happiness.

Besides it's not like she was hiding very well. She visits his skell the most, and even when he's not around Ragnarok she still drops by just to chat. Still about skells, but that's just as rare as her talking to anyone away from the skell hanger or the industrial distract.

He sighed, he has a mission with Yelv and Phog so he doesn't have much time to deal with this.

He looked at Elma, "You're going to fix this."

Elma blinked. Looked at her second in command. Until she connected the dots and nearly gaped at him. "You want me to convince the girl that is in love with you, that you are in love with too, that she isn't in love with you?"

Well when you say it like that it sounds wired.

"What the-But you like her too!" Lin shouted in disbelief.

Fenrir shook his head, besides his own love problems, he'd rather leave Alexa enjoying her ignorance of his and her feelings.

With that said, or more specifically gazed at, Fenrir left on his mission.

Tika watched as Alexa paced around her room. Her close friend had kidnapped her form a meeting and dragged her here for some crazy reason.

"I am freaking out Tika! Freaking the HECK out!" Alexa shouted, grabbing her hair as it was the thing she is freaking out about.

"Well," Tika said, always being the calm one around Alexa. "Maybe if you tell me what's 'freaking you out' I could help and get back to my job."

Alexa paused in her attempts to put a hole in the ground with her pacing.

"Oh. Right context. That's thing isn't it?"

Tika just sighed shaking her head.

"Ok then…but just try and stay calm after I tell you ok." Alexa faces turned deathly serious. "This is HUGE news. Bigger then when they told us they were mass producing Prog Ares models."

Taki took that to heart. When Alexa had found that out she wouldn't stop smiling for week at the thought of experiments she could do with them.

"Ok." The skell nut let lose a heavy breath. "I um….I…l…li…."

A marron dust painted her lightly freckled face before she finally she shyly whispered out, "I like someone…."

"Ok." Tika shrugged. Not all that surprised by her friend's quick heart. "Which model is it? An urban, Ares, Me-"

"No!" Alexa shouted, her face blistering with embarrassment. "It's not a skell! It's a person! An actually human being!"

Tika became deathly silent. For a moment she did nothing. Setting in her chair with a near blank stare. Then her eyes grew big. Her mouth opened and closed in shock as everything connected.

Then she started hyperventilating.

"Whoa! Breathe Tika! Breath!" Alexa rushed to her friend to help, giving her a paper bag to help.

"Y-You! Someone! Not a skell! LIKE!?" She couldn't even form the full sentence.

"I know right!?" Alexa agreed with her friend. "I mean this is so freaky! Me! Actually like someone that isn't a skell!"

"Ok ok…" Taki finally calmed down and assisted the situation. "First. Who is this guy you er 'like'?"

"Ah well it's uh...F-Fenrir…."

"S-Seriously? Fenrir? Quite guy. Talks to Grexs. Looks like wolf. Killed two BLADEs four months ago. That Fenrir?" Taki almost couldn't believe it.

"I know! I mean sure Fenrir's a nice guy! He's not a bad skell polit. And he always helps out with our crazy test runs. And he's saved my life a BUNCH of times. And he actually likes to read too. Did you know he cooks? Yeah came as bit of shock for me but he's not half bad. You should really try his burgers their-w-what?" Alexa stopped when her eyes met the pleasantly shocked face of Taki.

"Oh my god! You don't just like him you love him!" Taki deduced.

"L-L-Lo-Lo-love-LOVE!?" Alexa started hyperventilating herself.

"Whoa! Easy Alexa!" Taki gave her friend a model of dark blue Mestema skell to hold to keep her berthing steady.

"I am Ok! I-I am A-ok." Alexa finally calmed down taking in a huge breath.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" Alexa 'calmly' asked.

"I don't know why you're even asking me…" Tika said, looking away from her friend. "I haven't dated since high school…"

She sighed, and gave her friend a stern look. "What we need is a professional."

Alexa stop panicking and asked, "Who would that be?"

Standing in front of the barracks, Tika knocked on the door three times. And a voice that sounded like someone they knew but with a deeper voice, spoke form behind the door.

"Password?"

Alexa gave the door a skeptical look, "Tatsu?"

"Nopon soup." Tika simply said and the door opened.

The lights are dimmed in the barracks, but Alexa could make out Tatsu and Lin. Both of them in fancy black suits and shades. They both looked like they belonged to some wired security team.

"Lin? Tatsu? What are you-"

"Silence." Said Tatsu.

"The mistress will see you now." Lin said. With her hands behind her back Lin walked to the briefing room where a swivel chair was turned facing away from them. A cascade of silver hair flowed down the back of it. They could and ominous glimpse of a hand gently petting a sliver tabby.

"Mistress." Tika bowed, respectfully.

Alexa however wasn't having any of it. "Uh Tika that-"

Lin held her hand up to quite them. Then she turned to the woman sitting in the chair. "Mistress. These two have come for your advice."

Lin bowed, then stepped back when the woman waved her away.

"So…" she whispered in her silky voice. "You've come to me on this day of my cat's tenth birthday….to ask this of me?"

"Elma why are quoting the god farther?" Alexa deadpanned.

The chair turned to reveal Elma sitting there with their pet cat in her lap.

Elma sighed taking off her shades, "How come when I try to have a little fun everyone thinks it weird?"

"Maybe it's because you watch the god farther too much." Lin laughed, taking off her own shades.

Elma shrugged, "It's a classic."

"Hey! This all your fault!"Alexa pointed vehemently at Elma. "If you didn't trick me into my-my-f-f-f-"

"That you like Fenrir?" Tika said with knowing smile.

Alexa blushed. "Y-yeah that…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Elma said, giving the younger woman a reassuring smile. "Being in love with someone is only natural."

"Then why dose my chest hurt so much!? Why do I feel so scared, excited and happy all at the same time!?" Alexa crumpled in their couch with a painful moan. It's only two o'clock and it feels like she's been up for six days.

Lin sat down on the couch to comfort her friend. "That's what happens when you really love someone. Besides, the best part about it is he feels the same way!"

"What!?" Alexa jumped out her sit with her red eyes nearly bursting out in shock.

Elma nodded, "He said 'He's been in love with you since the first day you've met. And your eyes sparkle like pools in spring.'"

Like hell he said that.

"Like hell he said that." Alexa repeated with a stern stare at her superior.

"Oh oh!" Tatsu bounced up and down. "She passed the test! She passed the test!"

Lin snickered, "Yup. Looks like she knows her man."

"H-He's not my man!"

Tika chuckled nervously as she back herself out of the door, "Well I'll leave you guys too it then."

"Don't leave me with them!" Alexa begged as the wild beasts-er her 'friends', place a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry!" Lin waved Tika off. Her fangs glinting in the light of the barracks. "We'll make sure she meets her 'brave black knight."

Elma tilted her hips to the side, her spade tail wiping around her. "She'll be in his arms in no time."

Alexa only gulped.

"Ok the first thing we have to do before your date is get you battle ready." Lin said.

Elma nodded in agreement. "There are many battles in life. And women have a very important duel during their nights with their lovers."

"Oookkk…" Alexa said. Eyes narrowed in worry. "I get that." She looked at cute frilly pink bar Lin had handed to her.

"But what I don't get is why were in an underwear store."

Lin and Elma had dragged their vitc-ahem, their troubled friend to the lingerie store to prepare her for her date. Lace, frills, see through, even a few thongs are thrown into the mix of cloth in her arms.

"If I am going to fight him on his date don't you guys think I should go to armor alley?" Alexa's eyes watched as Lin dug through the bargain bind filled with fancy bars. "You know so he doesn't pound me in the dirt too hard? I mean the guy takes on skells and Simius with his bare hands."

She looked at Elma who is eyeing a pair of red string panties. "And when did dates become all out brawls? Did I miss some fancy meeting where we all changed the meaning of what dating is or something?"

Lin chuckled nervously, pushing her fingers together, "It's not that type of battle. It's well…Fenrir is a bit…experienced."

"Experienced? Well of course he's experience." Alexa shrugged. "He's fights like cr-"

"Lin isn't talking about fighting." Elma shook her head. Smirking with a hand on her hip. "Fenrir's a good guy and all but he is still a guy. And even good guys tend to think with their second head sometimes."

Alexa gasped, dropping the clothes in her surprise. "He has two heads!?"

Elma was starting to get annoyed, "No. To put simply, he's not a virgin.

"…" Alexa stared. "And?"

Lin finally snapped, "Oh for the love of- He's going to try and have sex with you on your first date!"

"WHAT!?" Alexa's face burned pure red. "M-m-m-me!? And h-h-WHY!?"

Lin smacked her forehead. Alexa's a good friend and amazing when comes to skells, but is an utter dork when it comes to everything else.

"Well for one thing look at yourself!" Lin gestured to Alexa's body.

"What? Wrong with me?"

"Oh nothing, just that you could give Elma a run for her money in the butt department." Lin snickered.

"Huh!?"

"And because he loves you!" Lin sighed. "I honestly don't think he'll try something on the first date, but I wouldn't put it past him with his history."

"His history?" Alexa tilted her head. "I thought he still has amnesia?"

"Geh!?" Lin choked. She had forgotten, only a very small group of people know about Fenrir's past. "W-Well you see-"

"The point is." Elma quickly changed the topic. "You need to be prepared. You may have captured his heart but you must know how capture his body."

"Y-Yeah!" Lin keep the train of thought going. "So you need to be ready to woo and keep him in the palm of your hands so no other woman can get their hands on him!"

"Bu-bu-but I don't-"

"Don't worry! We have a bunch of books to help you with that! Now go try these on!" Lin shoved Alexa in the changing room with a wide array of sexy underwear.

"What the-I might as well wear nothing!"

Most of which is see through.

"Ahcoo!"

"Whoa you ok there pard?" Yelv asked Fenrir who had sneezed quite loudly.

"Catching a cold or something? Gwin asked, hosting his long sowrd on his shoulder.

Fenrir, Yelv, Gwin, and Phog are out on a mission in Sylvalum to take out a tyrant causing some trouble.

Fenrir shook his head, although he has a feeling he's going to be giving Lin and Elma a rather stern lecture later on today.


End file.
